


Suspiria

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M, m-preg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease
Summary: ABO，M-preg





	Suspiria

　　裴埃尔突然停住了步伐，朝着夜风吹来的方向嗅了嗅。他宽大的鼻头肉眼可见地动了两下，甚至不需要更多思考，在那些他想要明确的气味顺着鼻腔更向下之前，他的大脑里就分辨出了结果。  
　　那个结果甚至是极其含糊的——“是那个气味”，这么点儿时间只够出现这五个字，但是独独对裴埃尔来说，结论的指向无比明了。  
　　裹挟着那股淡薄味道的风陡然将裴埃尔吹离了现在这片焦黄而无生机的土地，他一瞬间双脚踏入缓慢流动的河中，水流温柔地舔过，而温暖——足够温暖又不那么刺目的阳光也用同样的力道盖住了他。  
　　——裴埃尔当然不会忘记他上一次觉得自己踏入如此天堂时的事情。  
　　先是耳朵难以控制地、如同被这阵风压下那样地点了点，然后裴埃尔转过了身，朝着源头走去。  
　　他理应过去，不像上一次抱着疑惑和警惕，这次他清楚气味的源头有着什么。  
　　从如坠空中的恍惚感里抽离出来时，裴埃尔甚至稍有地、心情轻松愉快地想了想自己现在的状态。  
　　“猎物”，“Omega”，作为一只“头狼”，他本就该拥有这些。  
　　独自一人行动的先知很快就抵达了他的目的地，这里是一座偏僻的村庄，与外界相连的道路只是车轮或马蹄踩出的一条土黄色小径，相当安静。  
　　——当然这个安静实际上是因为没有布莉恩和莫尔坎在身边叽叽喳喳的效果。村庄的确偏僻，却也不是荒无人烟，农夫和商人一个不缺，连刚出炉的面包香气也不比其他城市的逊色。  
　　跨过门外躺着醉汉的酒馆，再经过房梁上挂着农具的铁匠铺（哈，这种地方），裴埃尔追寻猎物的步伐一直到溪流的冷冽气味完全盖住了村庄里本有的那些污浊气息才堪堪止住。  
　　今日的天气并不算好，因此也没有暖黄的阳光或者别的什么足够有特色的景物来为他眼前的景物增添色彩。令裴埃尔最失望的不是因为这个平和得让人失去逗留冲动的村庄，也不是眼前连条鱼苗也没有的小溪，更加不是头顶上那些寡淡的苍白日光。  
　　而是在这些毫无意义的景色之中，也仅仅只有一位正在清洗水果的少女。  
　　如果不是让裴埃尔来看到这一切，实际上这幅画面也不是那么不堪。  
　　这位少女皮肤白皙身材纤细，变成长辫的金发直直垂到腰间，埋下头时柔软的脖颈让人想起羊羔或是别的什么洁白又脆弱的东西，而她提着被沾湿的裙角转过身，笔直细长的小腿也同样赏心悦目。还有低头时盖住大半个眼珠的睫毛和少女脸上特有的细小绒毛——多亏得是裴埃尔的那双眼睛才能看到这么细微。  
　　但一切的这些都裴埃尔先前在心中所设想的景象而陡然失色，他想看到的不是这个。　　  
　　少女抬起了眼睛。　　　　  
　　他们非常相似。  
　　除了卷曲的金发，晴空时远方天幕般的瞳色，苍白的皮肤，挺直的鼻梁和嘴唇的薄厚，信息素也如此类似，以至于裴埃尔会将其混淆。但区别也是同样明显，裴埃尔当然不可能将眼前穿着麻布长裙的小姑娘认错成那位亚凡骑士团的最强骑士。  
　　他几乎马上就失去了再面对眼前景色的兴致，想要转身离去。  
　　这就像他期待着捕获一只健壮的雄鹿，却发现陷阱里躺着一只瘦弱的、站立时都会瑟瑟发抖的幼崽。  
　　这种预期与现实的差别令人败兴，但裴埃尔又在只剩那些干扰判断的气味供人欣赏时惊觉到了另一种可能。  
　　那当然几乎是无比离谱的猜测，但要说荒诞也不尽然，甚至存在相当的合理性。  
　　——作为Omega，拥有与自己气味相似的后代是理所当然的；而狼类的孕期只需要经过两个满月。  
　　那么，作为被它标记的OMEGA，从可能受孕的那天起到现在，托尔维斯完全有可能让它拥有一个趋近成熟的后代。  
　　这几近于无稽之谈的结论乍一听起来实在可笑，但裴埃尔并不能否认，甚至在某种力量的驱使下，它更倾向于相信。  
　　“巧合”。过多的巧合把这些事串联起来。没有他们间相似的容貌，没有能混淆裴埃尔的相似信息素，没有一年前那次让“猎手”与“猎物”身份互换的意外，裴埃尔完全没有理由再次停下脚步。  
　　令人痛苦又令人迷醉的“巧合”。  
　　最终裴埃尔还是选择了先离开。在与那位惊讶的少女友好地打了个招呼后，先知便顺着它来时的路返回了一截。但它依旧幽灵般徘徊在村庄外，像是捕猎时它们埋伏在树林之中盯着猎物缓步游荡，等待机会时那样。  
　　而或许是上天——它的恩人眷顾，目标并没有让它等待太久。仅仅傍晚时分，这偏僻的村庄就又迎来了一位她的旧客。  
　　

　　托尔维斯并不如他一向那样的不慌不忙胸有成竹，相反地，他步履匆匆，兜帽遮盖下的眉头紧蹙。  
　　就像裴埃尔能轻松从空气中将他的信息素味道剥离出来一样，托尔维斯也早就受到了那只狼的影响。一块烧红的铁按在了后颈的皮肤上，把那儿灼成焦黑的烂肉，露出底下红肿发热的腺体，将里面的信息素全部蒸发进这尚带着余温的空气中。在甫一踏进村庄之时，他的额头上就沁出了汗珠。——他从未像这样在找到先知踪迹时，却期望目的落空， 前方空无一物，只剩这么点儿可有可无的异质神圣之力残留。  
　　诚然这些恐惧一样的情感并不能真正的困扰这位骑士，他精于算计，自然也擅于隐瞒弱点，即使落於下风也能表现得如同胜券在握。但想到那个可能，稍微猜测一下裴埃尔会出现在这个村庄的原因，他就心跳如擂鼓，头脑发昏呼吸短促，脚步虚浮脊背无力。  
　　这些都完完全全只是生理上的强制反应，也正因为如此，托尔维斯更加清醒地认知到自己现在的难处。  
　　他并非对裴埃尔心怀惧意，也并非担忧独自面对使徒的后果。  
　　完全只是在因为九个月前，他被当做女人一样的使用，母狗般的被按在地上四肢伏地腰部下塌，被野兽的利齿咬破脖颈，被雄性的阴茎插入，被Alpha打开生殖腔灌满精液，——他被标记了，成为了那只狼的Omega。  
　　后颈发烫燃烧的腺体不仅将Omega对那场性事的回忆强制唤醒，同时还提醒着他另一件不可隐瞒无处可藏的事——那个称自己为“托尔维斯先生”的小姑娘，那个每次见面都会将最新鲜的百合送给自己的女孩儿，是他怀孕生下的。  
　　两个月的孕期，头四个月无比迅速的发育成长，一切的异常到现在比以往更为尖锐地刺痛着托尔维斯的神经：  
　　那是由他产下的，“狼”的后代。  
　　托尔维斯在自己熟悉无比的木门前站定，他望着一旁森林树荫下影影绰绰的枝干，面上虽然已经将眉头舒展开，却是一副冰冷坚硬的表情。又默立了好一会儿，他才收回目光，将眼中的冰敲碎，让粼粼湖水重新漫了上来。  
　　他当然知道狼不可能直到猎杀结束那一刻都藏在阴影后，它必然会将獠牙递到猎物颈前的。


End file.
